1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device, a method of manufacturing the organic electroluminescent device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an organic electroluminescent (hereinafter, simply referred to as EL) devices have been considered for use as display means in portable apparatuses such as mobile phones or personal computers. In organic EL devices, a light-emitting layer (organic EL layer) is provided between two opposing electrodes, electric current flows between the electrodes, and the light emitted from the light-emitting layer is used as display light. Also, by providing a plurality of light-emitting layers on a plane, and by driving pixels each consisting of a set of one light-emitting layer and the electrodes, it is possible to configure a display apparatus that can display any image.